Paranormal Headphone Love Triangle
by Yuki-Of-Headphones
Summary: Yuki Prenderghast desperately tries to get her best friend Aggie and good friend Norman together. What if she gets caught in a love triangle between the three of them? And what if an old enemy returns? What if the enemy is actually the one she really wants?
1. The Meet

It was a dark cold day and Norman Babcock was dying of the lack of action in his house. He watched a various collection of zombie movies but he was still bored.

Norman was in his house slamming his head on the mahogany desk his father bought him. As he slammed his head on the poor dented table out came a small wooden box with jammed papers halfway in the box.

As he opened the old box his face turned into the color of tinted tomatoes. _To Aggie..._ They all were printed in the thin paper. Norman admit he had a crush on her when he hit the age of 12. Norman sighed as he stuffed the box with the lost letters and closed it with a loud _creak. _

Norman took a look at the zombie clock on his desk and sighed. 8:25

Norman sighed yet again. He knew his mother would burst into the room knocking the door down the 70th time. "NORMANN! There is a guest! Get dressed!" His eccentric mother called.

Norman sighed for another time and replied with a simple "YEAH!"

Who could be visiting at this time? His mother was too nice. She could have let a homeless man join for dinner and not have a second thought. His father was a different story. He wouldn't let the richest man alive go near his own son. He was a protective dad.

"Come on sunny, it's a special person who is friends with that Aggie girl you like!" Greeted his grandmother.

Norman froze a bit recalling the sentence his grandmother made. _Isn't Aggie dead? Can that 'person' be like me? Can the 'person' talk and see ghosts? _He thought to himself.

Norman quickly dressed and raced down the stairs. At the door was a girl the same age as his with electric green eyes and electric green headphones. She was wearing a boyish outfit.

Next to her was aunt Samantha. She smiled brightly with blood-shot eyes. It looked as if she had finished crying.

Aunt Samantha was speaking with Norman's parents. They were taking in what Aunt Samantha was talking about. All Norman heard was "I found her... Burning...Crying... Talking to dead... Her ears... Sensitive... I gave..." What struck Norman was "Talking to dead..." Aunt Samantha turned to me. "Norman can you speak to this girl over here. She has a 'gift' like you. But it's more dangerous to her." I nodded and approached the green-eyed girl. She had a striking resemblance to Aggie.

"Hello. My name is Norman." Norman said quietly. The electric green eyes pierced through me. The girl nodded. "My name is Yuki." She said quietly.

She adjusted her large headphones and winced a bit. "What is your last name?" I say a bit louder gaining my posture. "Prenderghast, i think." She says a bit louder regaining her posture a bit as well.

Norman's eyes widen and he says one thing that makes Yuki shake and faint. "Do you know Agatha Prenderghast?" She falls to the ground with a "Yes, Norman. I am her best friend." With that the whole Babcock family goes into shock. 


	2. The Reply

Okay I can't believe I actually have reviews! Okay Chap 2!

Yuki woke up with a jolt and her body became transparent. Norman stood in shock as she reverted transparent to solid. She rested transparent as his mom and dad entered the room.

"Norman, have you seen Yuki anywhere? She disappeared!"

Norman stared at his eccentric mother in shock and confusion. "She's right here? Isn't she?"

Norman jumped to a conclusion. "You don't think she's a -" "NORMAN! She is not!"

"She's just hiding!" His father reassured him. Norman looked at the sleeping Yuki. She was definitely a ghost.

Yuki suddenly jolted again and turned solid. "Uh, what happened?" She asked.

Norman's father had a strange face. "Yuki, are you a ghost?" Norman said forward.

Yuki looked nervous and opened her mouth. "Uh...I am half ghost- half human. I can revert...Apparently I wasn't killed right..." She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out her I Pod. She picked a song and just sat there.

Mom and dad were confused but decided not to press the subject. Norman got extremely bored.

Suddenly mom burst into the room and 'calmly' told them Aunt Samantha and Yuki were staying there.

Yuki just waved her off and picked a new song. Yuki suddenly pressed a question. "Wanna go to Aggie's grave?" Norman shrugged. "Why not?" He said bored.

Yuki ran outside reverting to ghost form. "Gimme' a sec' kay'?" She said flying off and returned a few minutes later with a skateboard.

Norman was surprised. "I thought only guys liked skateboarding?" He thought out-loud.

"Ah, you see I'm not your average girl! I have tomboy powers that make me awesome." She said weirdly. Norman chuckled and said, "Lets go."

They raced down the road cornering Aggie's grave. When they approached the grave they say a figure. Apparently it was a person with beautiful brown eyes and silky black hair. It was Aggie.

Yuki immediately tackled the poor girl. "AGGIE! I MISSED YOU! YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO EAT PIZZA WITHOUT YOU?" She screamed. Aggie and Yuki got up smiling.

"So, how's it going , you two?" Yuki fumbled with her fingers. "I died sorta'..." She said nervously.

Aggie stared at her. "YOU WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHO DID IT, I WILL KILL THEM!" Yuki sighed and looked at the ground. "Aggie... No one did it...I killed myself." And with that a tear sneaked down her eye.


End file.
